Another Chance
by chocolatemud
Summary: Renji is a married man now.. He did something wrong.. He feels guilty.. Will she come back? A Renji/OC story.. uh.. you can criticized me..


Uh-oh.. my very first one shot.. well, i don't know.. i just hope that you're gonna like it.. oh, right.. Renji is one from my five favorite characters from bleach.. uh.. mmmm.. i apologize if there are so much grammatical or spelling error.. uh.. mmm.. Please Review.. you can criticized me.. so I can learn from my mistake.. Thanks!! ~^^~

Disclaimer: I just own my Misa Harumoto..

* * *

"I HATE YOU!! LEAVE ME ALONE! HOW DARE YOU COME TO SHOW YOUR FACE IN FRONT OF ME! I'M NOT YOUR WIFE ANYMORE.. NOT YOUR GODDAMN MANNEQUIN.. YOU CAN LAUGH AT ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN NOW.. HAPPY? LEAVE ME!!" screamed a woman with bluish silver hair and brown eyes. Her eyes that usually held warmth and understanding vanish, leaving a cold, hurt, dull, and emotionless brown eyes.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I.. I didn't know.." said the man, her husband. He's trying to calmed down his wife.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME!! OF COURSE YOU NEVER NOW ANYTHING!! ALL YOU CAN DO IS MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BELOVED LITTLE GIRL.. ABANDON ME LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH.. FUCKING ME LIKE I'M YOUR PERSONAL SLUT.." she screamed again.

"YOU CAN.. sniff.. be with her every time you want.. sniff.. I'm not gonna be a big problem for you to make.. to make love with her.." she started to cry. "THAT'S ALL WHAT YOU WANT, RIGHT? JUST LIKE A DREAM COMES TRUE, RIGHT? LEAVE ME ALONE, RENJI ABARAI!!" she screamed again. Her tears never stop running down, just like the rain outside, pouring hard like trying to show him how much pain that she had.

Renji Abarai stared at his wife, Misa. His head hung down. He knew that he made his biggest mistake right now. He also know and accept it if she never forgave him. It was his fault after all.

Suddenly, someone touched his shoulder.

"Abarai-fukutaichou, I think you should leave Misa-san alone for a while.. let her take her time to calm herself.." said Unohana Taichou. Renji looked at the calm and motherly taichou in front of him. Hesitantly, he stood up, walked and leaved his crying the room, Rangiku stared at him.

"Happy, aren't you? You like it? It happen just like the way you want.. You freely spent every night and day with your other girl.." said Rangiku with a cold tone. If a stare could kill, Renji must be died right away. She glanced at the red head man full of hatred, and then went inside the room, leaving the said man beating himself.

-Flashback, 1 years ago-

"Congratulation for your marriage, Misa, Renji.. this's really good, since you're both really match for each other.." said Shuuhei Hisagi.

"Thank you Shuuhei.." said Misa with a bright smile, her white wedding gown made her looked like an angle.

"Woow.. you're lucky, pineapple head.. Misa is soo damn sexy.." whispered Iba at Renji's ear after stared at the beautiful woman beside Renji.

"Thank you.. Whatever.." said Renji.

Actually, it's an arrange marriage. Both of them didn't have any real feeling for each other. However, Misa Harumoto or.. ahm.. now id Misa Abarai always thought that love can be found in their marriage journey.

Misa never say a yes or a no, doesn't mean that she doesn't want to choose her life path, but she respect her parents decision, and the rest, it's up to the man. She never chooses by looked, because somebody said, 'don't judge a book by its cover'. Rich or poor, handsome or not, it's not her point. As long as the man will promise to be by her side, love her, take care of her, and not made her mentally suffer, she's gonna accept it. But once again, this marriage won't be happen if Renji Abarai, the Fukutaichou of squad six said no. it's all his decision.

If you think this marriage was happy, well.. you were wrong. They still made love (although a cold ones) and others, but Renji never talked to her, except necessary things. But she was a great woman, she still kept patient and did whatever she can to make him falling in love for her or simply, smiling at her.

Four months after the marriage ceremony..

A bad rumor spread at Seireitei, it was told that Renji was cheating on Misa and the said girl is Byakuya's adopted sister, Rukia. But she still believed it was wrong, she believed at her husband, he's the one who accept the marriage, until she saw it by herself.

That night, she wanted to make a surprise for Renji. She made him his favorite food and brought it to his office, because recently, Renji always worked until morning and she started to worry about his health. She didn't want him to get sick.

She walked happily to Renji's office after hiding her reiatsu. The door was slightly open. She smiled childishly, she's gonna surprise him by jumping at him. However, she had to peek inside; she didn't want to do it in front of Kuchiki Taichou. But for her surprise, there wasn't Kuchikiki Taichou, there were stood Renji with Rukia, kissing passionately like no tomorrow.

Her heart broke into pieces, everything she was done for him, everything she had to let go, her sacrifice for him turn to be nothing. Her patient just shattered like a leaves in autumn season that being crashed by someone's steps.

She already lose her nobility, she didn't have that "hime" things again.. she sacrificed her title.. just for the red haired man.. all of it turned into nothing. Misa took a step back then shunpo'd to her best friend squad and also her previous squad before she got married.

"Knock, knock.." Misa knocked the door.

"Enter.." said Toshiro. She burst inside the room.

"Misa-chan.. long time no see.." Rangiku jumped at her and tackled her to the ground.

"Ran-chan.. can't breathe.." said Misa.

"Oopsie.. I'm soo sorry.." said Rangiku while got up. Misa also stood up.

"What bring you here?" asked Rangiku.

"What? Am I not allowed to come here again?" asked Misa sad.

"No.. it just after you got married, you never come here again.." said Rangiku.

"But I sent you hell butterfly.." said Misa.

"Ok.. so? Do you need me?" asked Rangiku defeated.

"Well, before that.. Hi, Toshi-Taichou.." said Misa.

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou.." said Toshiro. Misa just smile.

"So?" asked Rangiku again.

"Well.. you see.. I cooked too much.. I forgot that Renji had to stay at his office to work.. I came there, but he said he already eat with Kuchiki Taichou.. so here.. I brought you some food.." said Misa with a fake smile.

"Hmm.. so this is a left over.. if Renji hadn't eat, you won't come, right?" said Rangiku with sarcastic-joking tone.

"Noo.. it's not like that.." said Misa. Rangiku catch something weird at her smile.

"So.. do you want it? Or do I have to give it to Shuuhei?" said Misa.

"I want it.." said Toshiro all of sudden.

"Well, let me guess, you ditched your work again and made Toshiro-Taichou to do your work too.." said Misa to Rangiku.

"And you, Taichou.. you forgot to eat.. since.. yesterday?" guessed Misa.

"Exactly.." said Toshiro.

"Well, here you go.. for you, cute Taichou.." said Misa.

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou.." he said again with a low growl, but a tint pink spread across his face. Misa just smile and gave both of them the food.

"So.. how about your marriage life?" asked Rangiku while taking the chopstick.

"Good.." answered Misa.

"Explain.." said Rangiku.

"It's a secret.." said Misa with a shyness at her voice.

"Well, Hime-chan.. tell me your problem.. don't hide it.." said Rangiku again.

"Eh? Problem? I have no idea.. I don't have any problem.." Misa looked surprise.

"Well.. if you're sure.." said Rangiku, shrugged her shoulder and started to eat. Misa just smile. After a while, Misa went home.

Suddenly, something hit Rangiku's thought. Kuchiki Taichou was on duty in living world. Yamamoto Taichou mentioned it at the last meeting. Rangiku looked at Misa's back that slowly fading away.

Seven month later..

Misa knew what her husband was done out there. It was not only a rumor, it was the truth. She was always smiling, although inside, her heart had torn into pieces. That was what happened when you were a princess, hided your own feeling and made other happy.

After 1 month..

Misa started get sick. She shunpo'd to the 4th division, to check on what happened with her. Captain Unohana smiled at her.

"What happen with me?" asked Misa, worriedly.

"Well, you don't have to worry.. you should be happy.. you're pregnant, about two months.." said Unohana Taichou.

"REALLY?!!?" her eyes became as big as plate.

"Yes, honey.. congratulation.." said Unohana Taichou again.

"Thank you!!" she smiled brightly. "Unohana Taichou.. promise me you're not gonna tell anybody.. I'm gonna tell them by myself.." said Misa.

"Promise.." said Unohana Taichou. Then, Misa hugged the 4th division's Taichou. Misa always loves children and maybe a child would make Renji left Rukia. Yeah, she thought that Renji didn't have to love her, as long as he'll be a good dad for her.. errr.. I mean their kids.

She didn't tell Renji right away. She wanted to make it as a surprise. She told Renji to allocate his free time for her next Sunday. However, it didn't turn like her plan since she had to go to living world with Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, since the hollow and the new things aka Arracar kept coming again and again to Karakura town. Soo.. She had to keep her secret longer.

At the same time when Misa at living world.. at bar..

"Hi, Renji.." greeted Kira.

"Ah.. Hi, Kira.." said Renji.

"Well, you must be really happy to get marry with Misa.." said Kira.

"Yeah.. she's beautiful, sexy, kind, and also can cook.." said Hisagi. Renji just shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, yeah.. you know, she had come to my office, brought me and my taichou food to eat.. she said she cooked too much, she forgot you had to work.. never come home that week.." said Rangiku. Renji looked at her surprisedly.

"You're lucky.. some woman don't want to married someone like us.." said Kira.

"Yup.. she was also a princess.. you know how much she already sacrifice just for you? She left her noble house to live with you.." said Hisagi.

"Yeah.. also, she left anything about the princess things behind.. and worked at kitchen.. can you believe that.." said Rangiku.

"So, why did she marry me?" asked Renji lil bit upset.

"Asked yourself, pineapple.. remember, the marriage is your decision, off course she tries to love you.. well, that's the question you should answer by yourself.." said Rangiku.

Then, Misa got back to Soul Society, still not telling the truth, even her stomach already swollen a bit. She used a loose shinigami clothes, so no one know, except Unohana Taichou and Rangiku, her very best friend. Well, looks like god had another plan for Misa, when she got back from living world, Renji should go there the day after.

Before he goes at the next day, Renji looked depressed. As a good wife, she came closer to him, asking if maybe something bad happen, but Renji didn't answer her, and everything Misa's done only gave her a red cheek. Renji slapped her cheek that time, without any specific reason.

Three days later, Yamamoto soutaichou ordered her, along with Hanataro to go to the living world once more as paramedic. She was at squad 4 before she moved to squad 10 as their third seat.

One day, 15 Menos Grande attack Karakura town. Being on guard, Misa and the other Shinigami tried to defeat them. However, those Menos Grande didn't come alone. An arrancar was coming along with them.

The fight just getting hot, when suddenly, Rukia is in danger. Ichigo just jumped to protect her, just then, this arrancar aim change to Renji, who still fight against a big menos.

"No.. RENJII.." screamed Misa. She jumped to accept the blast. The Arracar blad hit her stomach deep. Renji didn't know, he still fight the Menos. Renji looked at Misa surprise, but when he saw Rukia in, who looked like a damsel in distress being attacked again, Renji ran towards Rukia.

"Renji.. please.. don't go.. help.. Renjii.." screamed Misa, but Renji just kept running to save Rukia.

"Please.. don't go.. Renji.." whispered Misa, before the darkness consumed her.

Hanataro who looked at the scene jumped bravely into the fight, took Misa's limp body, after closing the big wound, he ran away to Urahara's place, so he can go to Seireitei. Hanataro ran straight to squad 4 barrack, because something bad happen, blood soaking from her body, but not from the wound, it flow from her leg.

The forth division started to evacuate the wounded soul reapers, in this case, only Misa that being delivered there. Meanwhile, Renji walked back to Urahara's house only to find that he had to go back to soul society to send his report.

No one know about Misa's condition, only squad 4 and Rangiku. After Renji finished his report to Byakuya Kuchiki, he walked to his house. In his walked, he thought about what Misa's did for him. She already saved him, but he only thought that Misa might be only had a small wound, since she can blocked the attack.

He arrived at their house and started to get inside. Tried to found his wife, he wanted to say thank you for saving him. He didn't know that Misa's wound is really bad. He started to search his wife on his house. Only to found that his errr.. their house was empty. He started to get panic, but he still tried to calm down.

A white paper was sticking from under Misa's pillow. He took and opened it up.

_12 August 2008_

_Renji.._

_Hmm.. you know.. when I met you 1 month ago, I always think that you might not want to marry me.. why? Well.. because I saw it at your eyes.. you only stared at her with that look. Do you remember? You sat across me, I can see you clearly. You always looked at Byakuya's sister. _

_But then again, you surprised me.. you said yes.. I'm happy, but also sad.. well, I don't know actually.. but one thing I know, I'm going to love you.. you know? My parents love me because my willpower.. and one day, I'm going to love you, and you love me back.._

_Love, (well.. I'm not sure about my feeling toward you now.. but I hope it's love)_

_Misa Abarai_

He found another paper under it.

_12 October 2008_

_Renji.._

_I'm going to tell you something.. but you looked busy.. hehehe.. does Byakuya give you a lot of report again? Hmm.. I think I have to tell him to reduce your work.. I'm all alone here. _

_Oh.. you know.. I want to tell you something proudly.. I officially falling in love with you.. 3 _

_hmmm.. do you feel the same? I hope so.. well, I hope you already forget about that cute girl.. hmm.. I hope you already falling in love with me.. but looked like you're not.. hmm.. ok.. I'll make sure that you're going to love me.._

_Love, (I'm sure now.. XD)_

_Misa Abarai_

And another.

_2 November 2008_

_Renji.._

_I love you so much.. you know, everybody is telling me that you're cheating on me.. you.. with that cute little girl.. Byakuya's sister..and I don't believe it.. until I found out.._

_Remember, 1 week ago you never come home.. you tell me that Byakuya gave you many paper to do.. and I believe you.. you're my husband.. I believe in you.._

_I cook you something.. your favorite.. I worry about you.. your healthy.. so, I went to your office.. and you know.. I went there to give you my love.. I care about you.._

_You know what I saw there, at you office? You're making out with that girl.. how could you? You have me.. you fuck me senseless.. but.. there, outside you just touched another woman.. I thought that Byakuya's sister as my sister.. well, when I saw it, I just want to called her another thing.. what would you call if you married with her then found her making out with Ichigo? Yes.. slut.. that's what I thought at that time.._

_Renji, why you made decision to marry me if you just going to hurt me? I thought you're gonna forget her and start a new life with me.._

_It's hurt Renji.. really hurt.._

_Half of my love,_

_Misa Abarai_

He fell to the bed, he never know that Misa would know about his affair with Rukia. He felt guilty. But then, he found another one. It was pink, with red ribbon on it.

_9 June 2009_

_RENJIIIIIIII!!_

_I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!!_

_I have to tell you something, that's why I want you to spent this Sunday with me.. well.. it's a surprise!! A present for our anniversary.. but this is an early present.._

_Well.. go on.. read this.._

_Renji.._

_Ahm.. I.. I'm PREGNANT!! Wooohoooo.._

_I'm sooo excited.. how bout you?_

_If you think about what you did with that little.. ahm.. devil, just forget it.. as long as you want to raise this kid with me.. take care of me and our kid.._

_Renji, I love you so much.._

_I hope you can feel the same way.. _

_Well.. I also hope this kid can get you closer to me.._

_Don't be mad.. I'm telling you this right now because you seems sooo busy.. well, I hope it because your job and not because of her.._

_Love, _

_Misa Abarai_

_Ps. Meet me at our room.. I'm waiting for ya.. ^^_

He.. he's going to be a father!! A dad!! He's going to have a kid!! Why she never told him? Ukh.. The next thing he knows, a hell butterfly comes, tell him to come to squad 4. He runs to the said barrack. A guilty feeling overwhelms him, eating him inside. He asked her room, then after found the said room, he get inside, and find his beautiful wife crying while clutching her stomach.

His steps make her looked at him. Her sad eyes turn into a full hatred and disgusting stare.

"I HATE YOU!! LEAVE ME ALONE! HOW DARE YOU TO SHOW YOUR FACE IN FRONT OF ME! I'M NOT YOUR WIFE ANYMORE.. NOT YOUR GODDAMN MANNEQUIN.. YOU CAN LAUGH AT ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN NOW.. HAPPY? LEAVE ME!!" screamed a woman with bluish silver hair and brown eyes. Her eyes that usually held warmth and understanding vanish, leaving a cold, hurt, dull, and emotionless brown eyes.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I.. I didn't know.." said the man, her husband. He's trying to calm down his wife.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME!! OF COURSE YOU NEVER NOW ANYTHING!! ALL YOU CAN DO IS MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BELOVED LITTLE GIRL.. ABANDON ME LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH.. FUCKING ME LIKE I'M YOUR PERSONAL SLUT.." she screamed again.

1 week later..

The redhead Fukutaichou walked slowly to the squad 4. He can't sleep, his guilty feeling just too much for him. He knows all of his faults. How can he abandon such a care and lovely wife like Misa.

He comes to her room. There's Misa, alone, staring blankly at the white wall in front of her.

"Abarai-san.. I want a divorce.." said Misa. Renji stood there, surprised about what she's talking about.

"No.. I'm not going to let you go.." said Renji.

"For what, Abarai-san? So you can hurt me again? So you can laugh at my pain again? So I can be your personal bitch again?" said Misa, glaring at him.

"No.. No.." said Renji. "I'm so sorry.. I just want to make it up to you.." said Renji with tears in his eyes.

"Do it by stay away from my life.." said Misa.

"No.. I'm sorry Misa.. I want to start it all over again.. I just want you to give me a chance.." said Renji started crying.

"I already gave you.. so much.. you just throw it away.." said Renji.

"Please.. please Misa.." begged Renji. Misa started to cries again.

"I don't know.." said Misa.

"Just get back to our house.. pleaaase.. can we started it all over again? I don't have any relation with Rukia anymore.. just please.. I'll learn to love you, just like you learn to love me.. I beg you.." plead Renji once again. "I'm sorry.. I'm just too blind to see.." whispered Renji to himself.

"What will you give to me, huh?" asked Misa still sad.

"I'll give you my live.. my love.. my heart.. my soul.. my body.." said Renji who started fall to his knees.

"Don't play with me.." said Misa.

"I'm not.. I promise you.. I'll protect you.. if I ever hurt you again.. you can kill me with your zanpakuto.. or I'll kill myself with Zabimaru.." said Renji again. Silent. Only Renji and Misa's crying can be heard, echoing inside the small room.

30 minutes later..

"Rin Katashi.." said Misa all of sudden.

"Huh?" Renji looked at her, confused.

"My Zanpakuto.. Rin Katashi.." said Misa, smiling a bit. Renji stared at her and suddenly jumped at hug her. He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"You have to win my heart before you can kiss me.." said Misa.

The day after, Misa can go home. Many people tell her that she is crazy to be back to Renji. But her decision is final, she's going to give Renji another opportunity and Renji fulfill his word. The first two months, Misa still cold at Renji. Then slowly, Misa began to falling in love again. She started to fall for Renji again. One year later, they got their first alive baby boy.

(Want to know about Rukia? After her affair is known by her brother, Byakuya was mad, he sent her to Korotsuchi so she can be his new toy.. hahaha.. kidding.. she just come to Misa and apologize, then went to the world of living and worked just like usual after beating herself for disturb Misa's marriage)

* * *

thank you for reading my story.. and I apologize to all Rukia's fan..


End file.
